Pain and Love
by IamGodzillaYouAreTokyo
Summary: Bella is Aro's biological daughter. This occurs after Edward left Bella, she is heartbroken and returns to Volturra. Guess whos visiting? DISCLAIMER - NOPE. DONT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

I was oringnally MyyzZoeyKayt. So this is my story fixed.

**BPOV.**

I had just woke from the same nightmare that has haunted me since... _he _left. I looked around my room to see if this was real.. ah yes. Just like yesterday. You see, I hide a secret from the Cullen's, well everyone except Carlisle. He knew all along.

I am Aro's biological daughter. Which means, yes, I am a Vampire. Surprise, Surprise. Anyway, I am quite powerful. I have the powers of every vampire I've met and more. For example, I can sleep and eat human food if I choose too. Carlisle thought this was because it took me a full month to turn, which was extremely painful.

I didn't tell the Cullen's this because I was afraid, afraid that they would leave, or worse _he_ would leave. I haven't been able to say his name since; his name causes me too much pain. My father has said we well be having a few visitors today, so I quickly changed and made my way down stairs.

"So, you choose to grace us with your presence now, _Princess_." Felix said as i passed him. Grr, he knows I hate being called that. "You better watch your back or I will bury your head somewhere far away and have you go looking for it," the last time I did that he was looking for months. "You wouldn't dare?" Felix glared at me. I just smiled and walked away.

"Isabella, our guests are here," my father called from the entrance. "Coming," I said as I ran to greet them.

I walked into the room, and straight to my father. "Hey, Dad." I said as I hugged him. "Hello, dear. I'd like you to meet our guests." I looked up only to see the seven faces who I knew only too well. Oh my God.

"Cullen's," I whispered. As all of them just stared, Carlisle came up to me. "Hello, Princess." He got down on one knee and kissed my hand. "Carlisle, how many times do I have to tell you, please don't do that, we're practically family," i hugged him tightly. He just chuckled, "Of course."

"Bella?" I knew that voice. It was owned by the man who broke my heart and left me. I had stay strong. "Yes, Edward," my voice broke as I said his name. "How?" was all he could say?

"Wait," my dad said, "Is this the same Edward who you still have nightmares over," stupid dad, telling my secrets. "Yes, this is the man... if you can call him that."

**"YOU BROKE MY DAUGHTERS HEART; I SHOULD HAVE YOU KILLED... DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE PUT HER THROUGH?"** my dad bellowed. As he crouched to attack Edward. "Dad, stop," I said. **"NO, HE BASICALLY KILLED YOU**," great now I have to use my powers against him... again. Just as my dad pounced, I froze him in mid-air. "Bella, put me down, and let me attack." I couldn't, I had already began crying. "No, dad don't scoop to his level." I carefully put him down. "Um...," I don't know what to say. Well, yeah... I'm going now" I turned around and began leaving. "Wait," Grr, stupid Edward. So he lets me go back then, and now he can't. "What?" I practically yelled at him. "Please stay, just talk" I turned to look into his golden eyes, which held an emotion I couldn't figure out. "Fine,"i mumbled and sat down in between Carlisle and dad.

"Talk," I said as I looked at my fingernails pretending not to care.

"How, are you a ... a," he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Vampire?" I said, he just nodded. "Well, I'll just tell you the story."

"Well, I was turned about a month after my dad was. I had no-one my mother died soon after my dad was "Taken" from cancer so dad, here, turned me so I wouldn't be alone." wow, I hadn't spoken about my mother in a very long time.

"How were you human,?" this time it was Alice who asked. "That is just one of her powers," Carlisle began for me. "She is the most powerful vampire known. Bella can for a selected period of time change into a human that is why she couldn't help when James was after her. She can't change back until that time is run out." See, he was better at telling stories and he knows mine as well as I do. "Yep, that's basically it." I concluded.

"So, that was you... when you were human?" once again Edward spoke. "That was me, just fragile. Everything I thought, felt or did was me. The real me." This is going better then I expected.

"Well, that is...,"Emmett spoke for the first time. "AWESOME!" he yelled as he picked me up and hugged me. "Hey, Bel... Princess." Great now everyone is calling me that.

"Put me down, Em." He put me down and looked sad, "What's wrong?," I asked.

"I just missed my little sister that's all," Awww.... I jumped up and hugged him. "I missed you too." I said.

At least he loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. BPOV

So, here I was sitting between Aro, my dad, Carlisle with the rest of the Cullen's in front of me.

Yep, Great.

Soon after Emmett had hugged me the rest of them came up and did the same. Well, Alice tackled me to the floor and screamed in my face... yeah I missed her. Edward on the other hand just stared at me; his mind was so scrambled I couldn't even make out a basic thought. He was so freaked out.

"It's so good to see you again, Bella" Esme whispered as she hugged me tight. "We missed you, so much," she just looked me in the eyes for a few seconds, just wondering the same things as everyone. How, Why, When and my favourite ... WOW!

This is how the conversation went most of the time, until Carlisle started talking about how I met him and how I accidentally ripped his arm off when he teased me about being a princess, ugh. I really hate that name."She tackled me to the floor, and with that my arm was torn off it was quite hilarious." Now, I was getting bored.

"Princess," someone called but I couldn't figure out who, "Princess, where is my Xbox." ugh. Felix ran into the room and yelled even louder at me. "Hello, earth to Princess." Grr, he's dead now. "What?" I said sounding annoyed. "Xbox, now!" the look on his face was priceless. "I don't know what you're talking about, Felix." with that he grabbed me and through me across the room, too bad I had the powers of telekinesis. I quickly stopped in midair just before I smashed onto the wall. "You didn't?" I asked Felix with a smirk on my face. This is gonna be fun. "I did, your royal highness," this time he went too far. I lunged at him with teeth bared, he's going down. Felix pounced at me as well, but just before impact my dad, had to intervene. "Dad!" I yelled just as Felix yelled "Aro!." "Put me down, let me get him." I growled. "No, now both of you stop," my dad said as he put me down on the couch. "Fine," Felix mumbled as he walked out the room. "Victory is mine," I smiled.

I turned back to the Cullen's only to see them wide eyed and jaws dropped, well Carlisle was just smiling. He already knew of the relationship I had with Felix.

"Um," I started when no-one said anything, "I have a love-hate relationship with him... more hate then love as you can see." I laughed but no-one seemed to get it. Okay, then. "Well, I'm going to go now," I said as I began to stand up," Nice to see you." Not really but they didn't need to hear that. That's when I saw Edward's face. Wait, did you hear me? I asked him through my mind. Yes, he said. Great. I'm sorry, it's just that... well it's hard to look at you, well all of you and act happy. I thought as I left. I quickly ran towards my room, I hadn't noticed I had begun crying until Felix came in and put me in his lap. "Shh, Bell," Felix said as he wiped away my tears, "it will be alright." This is when I loved Felix. Even though we fought we cared about each other alot.

"Thanks, Felix. But it won't be alright, you know what I've been through and here he shows up and now I'm this weak person just crying over seeing him," I said as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, babe. But you're not weak, and not just because your this powerful vampire, but because you have put up with up with the pain of seeing your closest friends die and leave you. Sure, you still are heartbroken over how someone could lie about loving you, and then leave you but you have the right to let your feelings out and I'll always be here to help you. I love you, Princess." I just laughed and hugged him tight.

"I love you too, Felix... Thanks." That's when I heard it, sobbing... coming from the door. I looked up to see the teenage Cullen's and him - Edward.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "No Edward, get out... Emmett, Jasper take Edward out," Alice said with alot of anger. "Alice... I," Edward tried again. "No! Get!" this time it was Rose who spoke. With that the boys left, I could hear Emmett yelling at Edward all the way out the door. "Felix do you mind? I would like to talk to Al and Rose," I asked Felix. "No, that's fine, I'll see you later." He quickly kissed my forehead and left.

"Hey," I said trying to lighten the mood, while wiping my face.

This is going to be one emotional conversation.

Can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. EPOV

Bella. My Bella. No, she wasn't my Bella anymore. She had stopped being mine when I left her, all I wanted was to protect her, from everything - from _me_. But after talking to her and seeing her crying in Felix's lap over me, that was almost as painful as when I left her. I've totally screwed up my chance of being with the only person that I have ever loved or will ever love. Stupid Edward, how could you do that? I kept asking myself these questions and I can't find an answer.

I had just seen Bella crying over me in her room, when Alice and Rosalie force me away. I knew I never deserved her, but I wanted to explain. So here I am being forcefully taken out of Voltura by Emmett and Jasper, and yelled at as well. I deserved it. How could I break her heart? How could I leave her?, I should be the one holding her when she's upset, I should be the one there.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?," Emmett yelled while Jasper through me against a tree. "HOW COULD YOU BREAK BELLA'S HEART, EDWARD... TELL ME HOW?."

"I don't know, I made a mistake," I whispered as Emmett punched my stomach again and again. "A mistake, a mistake," Jasper questioned, "You broke the only person that effected your life in such a way, that loved you no matter what's heart, and all you can call it is a MISTAKE?." It was Jasper who attacked this time, but all I could do was let him. I felt horrible, if I could cry I would be balling. I didn't deserve anything or anyone... especially Bella.

Finally they stopped. They just stared at me with such hate and pain. "We should kill you right now, you know that Edward?" Emmett said as he collapsed on the forest floor. Yes, I did know that. "But, we should let Bella and the girls decide." He concluded.

"Edward, do you know what you've done," Jasper asked as he stared me in the eyes," you have not only broken Bella, but you have lost our respect and love as brothers for you too. The girls, I know, feel the same way. They will tell you soon enough. But, I know that I had almost killed her," Jasper said with a pained expression. Yes, he had but I had forgiven him.. He couldn't help it. "And I know you forgave me, but i feel as though it was part my fault."

"No Jasper, this is all _his_ doing. You, me, no one but Edward is too blame." Now when Emmett said these words it hurt, but like most things here... he was right, I broke her heart and I would never be able to take that back.

"C'mon, lets head back... you stay and blame yourself," and with that they left to leave me to wallow in pain. Pain I deserved.

Oh Bella.

How could I do this?

* * *

Yeah, it short but I'm not good at Edwards but wanted something about how he's feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. BPOV

BPOV

_"Hey," i said trying to lighten the mood, while wiping my face. This is going to be one emotional conversation. Can't wait._

_

* * *

_

Ugh. So once again, I'm crying over that stupid vampire. But, this time it's in front of his sisters - Alice and Rosalie. Just great. Felix had just left to give us some privacy, but I felt I needed to shield to room too. Within seconds the room was sound proof, good! Just because everyone had already seen me cry many times before, I needed to have some security.

Alice and Rosalie finally sat down on the bed, across from me.

"Princess?" Alice asked. Great now everyone seems to call me that, well just because I am doesn't mean I like it. "Bella," Alice asked again.

"Yep," what else could I say I was on the verge of tears, I slowly looked up to see two beautiful yet very sad faces staring at me. Rose smiled slightly.

"Oh, Bella how could we let him do that to you. We're so sorry." Rose rambled. "I can't believe him, how could he hurt you. I know I haven't always been very nice to you, but can you forgive me." with that i jumped towards her and just hugged her tight. "Of course, sis." Wow, sis? i like that sound of that.

"I like that name." Alice joined in on our hugging. She too started to dry sob along with Rose.

"Please don't cry, guys." I pulled back to look them in the eyes." Don't be sad."

"How can we not? When he did that to you," Rose suddenly got a mischievous grin on her face. "Yes, I love it. Go Rose." Alice cheered. I wasn't in the mood to use my powers so I was oblivious to it all.

"Don't worry, Bella. This doesn't include you. It's just us and a certain brother." Oh. So they were doing something to Edw... _Edward_."Whatever." I mumbled as if I didn't care, when in reality, I did. I laid back down on my bed.

"You wanna talk, Hun?" asked Rose. Yes... No... IDK!! I had no idea so I merely nodded.

"What happened when ... when we left?" Alice was beginning to get upset. Where I shall start, I wondered.

"Well, I was left alone... I was a zombie. I rarely ate or slept, I had and still have nightmares about it. Charlie, he disowned me because I just laid in my bed sobbing all the time." My voice cracked. Oh, God. " I only had, Jacob," Rose interrupted me. "Wait the werewolf?" she seemed pissed. "Yes, I only had the pack. It was quite hard for me to withstand them, but they were the only ones there." They are good people, yes they are our enemies but the pack are very caring.

"About a month living with the pack, it was time for turn back into a vampire. So, I staged my death and came back home. I've been here ever since." So what if I left out most of the details? I couldn't talk about this anymore.

"Bells, we know there's more," Alice said as she hugged me, "Do you want to tell us." No!!!

"No, not yet. I'm sorry. I just can't, it's... it's too soon." They nodded and that's where we laid for what seemed like hours, just hugging and sobbing. Felix came back in a few times to check on me, I just replied with a yeah. He always kissed my forehead before he left, he actually cared and that is why I loved him. Alice and Rose we're like that too. They didn't pressure me into telling more than I could, I thanked them for that.

"Thanks, you guys." i said as sleep began to take over, "Love you."

I heard them whisper love you too, before the darkness took over.

And just like every other night, The nightmares would come.


End file.
